


Naruto x Panchy Briefs x Bulma challenge

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Alpha female Panchy Briefs, F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Naruto x Panchy Briefs x Bulma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok i don't know how to make requests or put out challenges so I am put a challenge here for all you Naruto and dragon ball z fans and authors.Saiyan Naruto Uzumaki x Panchy Briefs x Bulma challenge
Relationships: Naruto x Panchy Briefs x Bulma, Naruto x harem
Kudos: 3





	Naruto x Panchy Briefs x Bulma challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in this challenge Naruto will be sent to the world of dragon ball z where he is turned into a saiyan and he captures the hearts of two beautiful woman a mother and daughter Panchy Briefs and Bulma Briefs with Panchy Briefs being Naruto first lover and the one in charge of the other girls who becomes Naruto lovers so Panchy Briefs is the alpha female ok.
> 
> And if you must add 3 more girls to be Naruto's lovers and brides but Panchy Briefs is Naruto alpha female.

Ok here's my idea for the challenge. 

Ok so in the world of Naruto shippuden Naruto had won the fourth shinobi war but at the price of his life then one day tge attendant to the god of destruction Beerus offered Naruto a second chance at life in the world of dragon ball z where Naruto is turned into a saiyan and so Naruto Uzumaki begins his new journey in dragon ball z where he meets Goku and the others and joins them in there crazy adventures and battles and captures the hearts of the two most beautiful women ever Panchy Briefs and her daughter Bulma will Panchy Briefs being Naruto first lover and bride who is also the main lover and alpha female of Naruto lovers and is in charge of the other girls and will he the first woman who bears a child with him join Naruto as his becomes one of the strongest warriors in dragon ball z and captures the hearts of 5 women what crazy adventures awaits them.

Ok so this will story will follow through dragon ball z to dragon ball super with any twist and tweaks you want to add and Naruto as a saiyan will learn super saiyan 1,2,3,4 and 5 he learns super saiyan 4 and 5 instead of learning super saiyan blue or super saiyan god ok.

Ok so the first two lovers Naruto gets are Panchy Briefs and Bulma Briefs with Panchy Briefs being Naruto first and main lover and with her being in charge of the other girls and being the alpha female ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hoping some good authors make this please let me know if you accept my challenge.


End file.
